pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ada Vessalius
Ada Vessalius '''(エイダベザリウス / ''Eida Bezariusu ''sometimes romanized as '''Ada Bezarius) is a student at Latowidge and the younger sister of Oz Vessalius. Appearance Ada has blond hair and emerald green eyes. 10 years before Oz's reappearance from the Abyss, she was a little girl that wore a pink dress and a green jacket. Later she had become an attractive young woman. When she reappears 10 years later in the current timeline, she wears the female Latowidge school uniform. She has three cats named Snowdrop, Dinah, and Kitty. All three are most likely a reference to the three cats at the beginning of "Through the Looking Glass"; Dinah was the mother of Snowdrop and Kitty. Personality Oz's little sister who adores him very much. She is soft-spoken and polite. After 10 years she attends Latowidge, a prestigious school for nobles, of which she is a prefect. She keeps in contact with Oscar via letter and causes Oz and co. to sneak into Latowidge as she wrote that she has found a person she likes. It is revealed that she was the one that gave Gilbert his hat. It is hinted that she likes Gilbert or Elliot, but in the later chapters she is seen on a date with Vincent. In Retrace 46, it is known that she is a fan of sorcery, ghosts, torture, the occult and the like as the result of her own attempts in trying to rescue her brother from the Abyss (which didn't work), and this surprised even Vincent. She also has a basement full of her collections. History First Coming of Age Ceremony She was first seen hiding with her brother from Oscar Vessalius' valet, Mrs. Kate, during the preparation of the ceremony. She joined Gilbert and Oz wandering around the mansion grounds, asking them in one point of the Abyss. She wasn't present on her brother's Coming of Age ceremony because she wasn't 15 yet, so she was accompanied by her uncle away from the hall. Those were the last moments she saw Oz, before he had disappeared. Latowidge Ada is a student at Latowidge along with Eliot Nightray and his valet Leo. She isn't friends with them as Eliot dislikes the Vessalius' but she knows about their passion for piano and their shared ability to play "Lacie". When she tells Oz this she helps track the two down. She was knocked out when Lotti came and guided Oz down to Fang and Doug and remained this way until Eliot found her and helped her reawaken, she remained in the upper levels of Latowidge while Eliot and Leo went and saved her brother. Vincent Nightray It is shown that to get Oscar Vessalius' key to the Abyss, Vincent is getting close to Ada by secretly dating her and he plans to soon put her life in danger so he can trade her life for Oscar's key. Ada has been secretly dating Vincent for quite some time now and has come close enough to him to reveal her love for the occult to him. She apparently got into it to save her brother shortly after he was cast into the Abyss, though her attempts were proven to be futile as her abilities are no where near as stong as previous sorcerer and sorceress Arthur and Miranda Barma, and so she could not open Abyss. Second Coming of Age Ceremony Ada now being old enough to attend, came to Oz's second Coming of Age Ceremony, though she has not been seen too much it is believed that she is with Vincent as he also disappeared shortly after the starting events. Quotes *''"Big brother!"'' *''"Hey, big brother. What's the Abyss?"'' *''"It's been ten years since then. My face... it doesn't resemble much to how I used to look like... If... if brother were to say 'This isn't Ada'... if I'm not recognized..."'' *''"This is the real me!"'' Trivia *In Pandora Hearts Special Episode 1, there is a painting of Ada with, possibly, Dinah. *In "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" Alice mentions briefly a friend of hers called Ada. *Ada's interest in the occult probably refers to how Lewis Carroll, while being a devout Christian, had an interest in the occult and in ESP *Ada loves Vincent ,although Vincent hates Ada.(However around her,he acts like he loves her too.) Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Vessalius Family Category:Latowidge Student Category:Characters